


Cute Fluffy Dog of Darkness

by DancingKirby



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingKirby/pseuds/DancingKirby
Summary: Rule Number One to living with Taniya: never let her pick out the family pet.





	Cute Fluffy Dog of Darkness

"Isn't it cute, Misawachi?" squeed Taniya like the twelve-year-old fangirl she was at heart.

Misawa rolled his eyes. After several days of living in this alternate dimension with Taniya, he had thought he had grown used to her quirks. But this...this just took the cake. She had just brought a huge, wild monster on a thick rope leash right into their living room, with every intention to adopt it like a pet.

"Taniya...are you aware that this is a Mad Dog of Darkness?" he pointed out as calmly as he could. This was a hard thing to do, seeing as said dog was eyeing him like it would devour him at any moment. Its body was mangy and flea-bitten, and it huge muzzle was covered in drool, dirt, and...was that blood? On second thought, Misawa wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Taniya would not listen to logic, however.

"But Misawachi, look at its fur! It's so thick and orange and shiny and..."

Mad Dog of Darkness turned its head toward Taniya, bared its teeth, and growled at her.

"Aww, look! It wants to play!" she gushed.

Misawa sweatdropped. He wasn't even sure why Taniya even liked this dog. She was a tiger, right? Cats were not supposed to like dogs. It went against all rules of logic. Did she really miss her old pet tiger so badly that she'd settle for the first feral beast she found?

Well, he supposed he had no choice.

"Okay, then," Misawa said wearily, "It can stay..."

Before Misawa could finish his sentence, Taniya enwrapped him in a bone-crushing hug and covered his whole face with kisses.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" she squealed in a progressively higher and higher-pitched voice.

It took a while before Misawa could finally gasp out the rest of his sentence.

"...but it stays outside the house. I spent all day mopping the floor, and I'm not having a Mad Dog of Darkness tracking mud all over it!"

Taniya pouted.

THE END


End file.
